A Peddie Christmas
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: Peddie is together! It is Christmas and everyone decided to stay at Anubis and celebrate it together. Not that good at summaries but if you like Peddie just read! Rated K


A Peddie Christmas

**Hey everyone! I decided since it is almost Christmas to make a Peddie one-shot! I hope you enjoy and please leave a review! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Patricia's POV: **

It is Christmas Eve and Eddie and I are sitting on the couch by the fireplace. My head was on his shoulder. Nina and Eddie decided to stay here with the rest of the house instead of going back to America to celebrate Christmas with their families.

"Eddie can I ask you a question?" I asked lifting my head off of his shoulder.

"Sure. Ask away." he said.

"When did you realize that you liked me as more than a friend?" I questioned. I didn't want to use the word love because he hasn't said it to me yet. I doubt that he even loves me.

"When I first came here." he stated. I smiled.

"What about you?" he asked. I looked into his eyes.

"When I first met you. I thought you were extremely hot and I knew we would be together." I responded. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. We broke apart.

"So what did you get me for Christmas?" Eddie asked with a smirk.

"It's surprise." I whispered and got up.

"Oh come on yacker." he said with a smile. Trudy entered.

"You darlings want me to help me with making cookies so we can have a nice Christmas Eve desert?" she asked. I looked at Eddie and he nodded.

"Sure what kind of cookies?" Eddie asked.

"'Sugar Cookies." she said.

"Yummy my favorite." I exclaimed. We got up and went into the kitchen. Trudy left the recipe on the counter so we looked at what we needed to make it and wee grabbed all of the ingredients. We set the timer on the microwave and put everything in. We rolled the cookies. We were just staring at each other while we waited for the cookies to be ready. I looked to my left and saw the flour bin. It was open. I grabbed a little and flicked it at Eddie.

"Patricia!" he screamed. I laughed. He then reached and flicked flour back at me. We then had an all-out food fight until Trudy entered.

"What on earth?!" Trudy exclaimed. We then stopped.

"Sorry Trudy. We will clean it all up." I stated.

"Ok. Make sure you do." she said and went upstairs. The oven beeped and I grabbed an oven mitt. I put it on and opened the oven. I took the cookies out and placed it on the stove. We cleaned up all of the counters and everything that had flour on it.

"I am going to get into the shower and then go to bed." I said.

"Ok. Goodnight Patricia." he said. He leaned in and kissed me. We broke apart and I had a huge smile plastered on my face. I went upstairs and into my room.

"What happened to you?" Joy asked through laughter.

"Eddie and I had a flour fight. Trudy wanted us to make cookies and we decided to flick flour back and forth at each other." I explained. She nodded. I grabbed my pajamas and headed into the shower. I washed my hair and body within ten minutes and got out. I placed on my pajamas and brushed my hair and teeth. I then grabbed my dirty clothes and went into my room. I opened the door and put the dirty clothes into the hamper. I then turned off the lights and headed into bed.

"Goodnight Joy and Mara." I said.

"Goodnight." they replied in unison.

**Next Morning- Christmas Day- Still Patricia's POV: **

I woke up and got out of bed. Mara and Joy were not in their beds. They were probably downstairs. I opened the door and headed downstairs. The whole house was around the tree. I went over by Eddie and sat next to him.

"Good morning Patricia. Merry Christmas!" Eddie hollered.

"Good morning. Merry Christmas!" I replied. He leaned in and kissed me passionately. Amber let out an aw. We broke apart and smiled at each other. He handed me a present.

"This is for you. Merry Christmas!" he said handing me the present. I grabbed it and smiled. I opened it and it was an autographed poster of Sick Puppies.

"Thank you. I love it!" I exclaimed. I then handed him his. He unwrapped it and had a huge smile.

"Thanks Yacker! I love it!" he exclaimed.

"This is honestly the best Christmas I have ever had." I exclaimed.

"Same here." Eddie said.

"I love you Patricia." Eddie said. He said he loves me! Omg!

"I love you to Eddie." I said. I really do. I hope this relationship last long.

"Well let's open the rest of our presents already!" Alfie exclaimed. We laughed and opened the rest of our presents.

**There is a little Peddie Christmas one-shot! I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review on what other couples you would like me to make one-shots about! Thanks!**

**-Sammi **


End file.
